Missing
by MadAsRabbits9
Summary: Title kinda matches the story... It's a little One Shot showing the brotherly love between Sam and Dean, and a bit of the relationship between Cas and the boys. No Wincest or Destiel, although it's suggested if you look


**A/N: Well uh... Excuse the crapness of this... It's my first Supernatural fanfic I've ever written... and no matter how much I end up fangirling over it, I'm no good at writing the whole Brotherly love Dean and Sam have going on :P So yeah... Hope you like it anyway! No direct wincest or Destiel... Though i suppose it's suggested enough if you like that kinda thing xD**

"DEAN" Sam screamed as his was lifted and thrown to the ground. His back hit the surface with such a force, it was a wonder his spine was still intact.

Sam looked around frantically for any sign of his big brother, but there was none. Not even the whir of the Impala could be heard. He was alone.

Two large, clammy hands wrapped tight around Sam's neck and two thumbs pressed down on his windpipe.

"Cas!" It was worth a shot... The angel would be able to hear him no matter where he was.

Sam fought back as best he could. He thrashed, and kicked, and pulled on the arms as much as he could but it was no use. He was losing energy with every movement. The black eyes above him were accompanied by a cocky smirk. Sam knew in that very moment that he was done for. With no Dean, and no Cas in sight, he was alone, and about to die.

Yet the only thought running through his mind was whether Dean was okay.

**~ 1 hour earlier ~**

"Dean!" Sam called. There was no sign of his older brother, there hadn't been for a good 12 hours. Dean hadn't answered any calls on any of his phones, and had only left a set of coordinates.

Of course, Sam's first action after trying to call Dean was to go straight to the point they marked, no preparation or anything.

There was nothing there.

Just dense, damp and dark forest.

A call for Castiel later and the two were off on a search.

Panic was hitting hard by this point. Dean wasn't the type to disappear for this long, Not unless he'd been captured...

"No..." Sam mumbled to himself... "I can't afford to think like that... Pull yourself together Sam... He's Dean freaking Winchester. He'd been to hell and back. He'll be fine" He took a deep breath and continued walking.

"Sam." He spun around, hoping for the best. That was until he saw Cas behind him. He sighed.

"No luck?" Sam asked. Cas shook his head.

"I've searched the woods both physically and mentally. There is no sign of Dean. I can't pick him up."

Tears stung Sam's eyes. It was his Dad all over again...

He and Dean shared not only a strong sibling bond, but they were each other's best friend. They only had each other and Castiel. That was it. Everyone else was gone. Sam couldn't lose Dean. He couldn't handle it.

Sam swallowed back a lump in his throat.

"We have to keep looking" Cas was the one to sigh this time.

"Sam..."

"No! We WILL find him" His voice came out a little too strained for his liking. "We have to..." He added in a whisper.

"Sam. You know I care very much for Dean. I will help you continue your search."

If Castiel's 'Angel emotional range' allowed him to feel deepest sympathy, and heartbreak, he knew that was exactly how he would be feeling at that moment. There was a pain in his chest he had only felt a few times before - only in times of great distress when it came to Dean, Sam, and his closest brothers. It was like a pinprick, but straight through his heart. Someone may as well have stabbed him with an angel blade. He did not like this feeling, and he did not like the fact that Sam was close to tears, and Dean was missing. He was determined to find him.

"Shall we go our separate ways again?" Castiel asked. Sam nodded.

"We'll cover more ground that way" He replied. Sam didn't wait for an answer before he walked in the opposite direction. Castiel tilted his head as he watched Sam walk away. If only he and his brothers could be part of a relationship such as Sam and Deans... Unfortunately they just didn't get on well enough...

Sam sighed as he carried on walking, hands in pockets. It was getting dark, and extremely cold, but he wasn't going to give up. He had no clue what was in these woods, or why Dean had sent them here, but he wasn't going to leave until he found his Big Brother, or had a clue where he would be.

Sam was close to collapsing from exhaustion when he heard a twig snap behind him. He spun quickly but saw nothing.

"Dean..." He called. "Cas...?"

No answer.

He started walking towards where the sound came from, but there was still no sign of anyone or anything. He swallowed hard, and reached behind him for his shot gun.

Another twig snapped.

He spun again.

Still no sign.

"Cas? Come on Cas this isn't funny"

"Not Cas..." Sam turned his head straight into a fist. Everything went black

**~Now~**

Sam had lost all his fight. His eyes were quite ready to slide shut and ready him for death.

"D... Dean..." He choked out. It was a futile attempt. His brother could be hurt, or even worse dead. Or if he was alive... who would tell him that little Sammy died looking for him... and where was Cas?

His eyes slid shut just in time to feel the hands being yanked from his neck. Sam felt himself being pulled up into a sitting position against someone.

"Sammy... Come on Sammy breathe for me..." The voice sounded distant, but Sam knew it was just above him. He knew the voice all too well, even through the strain apparent in it. Sam fought hard for his breath back.

"Dean..." Sam's voice was barely audible and he knew it, but as he choked and gasped for breath and sight he tried anyway.

"Yeah Sammy, It's me... Why did you come looking for me eh? Why? It was stupid Sammy, Stupid" Dean was crying, Sam could hear it. Dean shook Sam a bit before pulling him into a tight hug. He was never gonna leave Sam alone again. He had a duty to protect him. He was the older brother. It had always been his job.

As soon as Sam had control over everything again, his own tears spilled down his cheeks and he threw his arms around Dean.

"Whoa Sam, what did I say about chick flick moments..." Dean chuckled.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Sam demanded.

"A town over... there was a little ghost job but the bones were in the next town... If I'd known it would have taken so long I would've woken you up and taken you... As soon as Cas found me and told me he couldn't find you I came straight back..."

Sam nodded, but refused to let go of his brother.

"I've been gone for longer before Sammy... Why so emotional now?"

"The coordinates... I thought... Dad..."

"Oh Sam, I wouldn't do that to you, ya big baby" Dean ruffled Sam's hair earning a groan from him. "Now don't you think it's time we got out of here?"

The younger of the two nodded and they were soon up and walking out.

The Impala roared into life and a smile broke out on Sam's face. Despite the bruising on his neck aching like mad, he felt pretty good for once.

**A/N: So uh. I can't end things... So uh... Yeah... **

**Review and stuff pleaseeee and I might put up a multi-chap SPN one ^_^ x**


End file.
